


Power of Innocence

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, student/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Lucius has been seeing Severus for a while, secret meetings in dark classrooms. Lucius wants to have Severus to himself, to show him more. Only Lucius hasn't really considered that Severus have something to say in this too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Ldybastet.

He could feel the Head Boy's eyes burning into his back all the way up the stairs. He was walking carefully, as not to display his insecurity. The staircase was dark and dusty and with Lucius walking behind him there was no way he could just turn around and flee, not without apologising and explain this had been a mistake. His heart was beating fast, a dumb thudding in his chest, as if it was playing the overture to what was going to happen. Severus sank something that might have been his heart, trying not to look so nervous, at least. He wasn't certain he managed.

Severus looked back at Lucius as they reached the landing. 'On your right,' Lucius said. 'The first door.'

There it was; a dark, heavy oak door. Severus raised his wand to unlock it. He hesitated a second, then waved his wand and pushed the door open. The room inside was very different from the dusty staircase and corridor, with their dry smell of dust and candles. The room was dark, yes, but clean and cosy and large, almost luxurious. Of course it was Lucius who had booked it, so it wasn't really a surprise. Severus felt better as he breathed in deeply and stepped over the threshold. At least Lucius had appreciated what they were to do enough to use quite a bit of his allowance on the project.

Lucius entered the room closely behind Severus and closed the door silently. He cast a locking charm on it and just smiled. 'We don't want to be disturbed for a while, do we?' he said, and gestured for Severus to continue inside. There was more furniture than the bed in the room: a sofa and a small table. Lucius had not wished to seem as if the bed was all he cared about with Severus, even if they didn't need the additional furniture.

Lucius removed his cloak and levitated it to rest over the back of the sofa, then turned to Severus, expecting him to do the same from the look on his face. There wasn't a hint of nervousness on his features.

Severus slowly unfastened his cloak. The scrutinising gaze was almost too much; couldn't Lucius see how insecure he felt? He avoided Lucius' eyes and put the cloak down on the dark blue sofa. The sound of fabric against fabric rustled loudly in the silence. Severus slowly looked up to meet Lucius' grey eyes. 'Now-' Severus' voice threatened to break, and he tried again. 'What now? I...' It felt so odd and unfamiliar, this. It had been so different, at Hogwarts; stolen, heated meetings in closed class rooms; sometimes a hidden kiss behind a pillar, but Severus had never felt so awkward as he did this moment. He was at a loss, and it seemed as if Lucius felt a bit that way too. Usually the Lucius had no inhibitions. 'We can just go back if you don't want to be here,' Severus sneered. The expression felt good, familiar. 'I can understand why you don't want to. No one else would, so why should you?' 

Severus' anxious stance and the softness in his eyes had disappeared. He turned to reach for his cloak again. 'You can probably get the money back for the room.'

Lucius frowned. This was apparently not going the way he'd expected it to. He reached out and caught Severus' arm to pull him close. 'I don't want the money back! I rented this room for us and I want to spend the time with you here.' His eyes were steely, focused on Severus'. 'Don't decide for me what I want or don't want, because you assume you're not desirable.' He held Severus closer, hugging him while one hand slowly stroked his back. Perhaps it had been too long since they last met like this, because Severus had turned prickly and defensive again. 'Severus... don't do this...' Lucius leaned down to press a kiss on Severus' narrow lips, the look on the boy's face sourly and closed. 'I thought I had made it clear to you that I don't care what others think.'

'But-' Severus looked up and looked as if he wanted to say something more. He looked away again, Lucius' open look too much for him that moment. Severus did not move, however.

Lucius took it as an encouragement. 'Give me your cloak.' He took the black, frayed cloak from Severus' hand and put it back on the sofa. 'Come here,' he said softly. 'I have looked forward to having you to myself. Do you think I would have brought you here to make fun of you, or taken you if I didn't want to?' Lucius entangled his fingers with Severus' thin ones. 'Why would I lie and even deceive my parents to get you here if I didn't want to?'

Severus' fingers closed around Lucius' warm hand. 'I... maybe you.'

'Mhm,' Lucius said, smiling. The usually so eloquent young Mr Snape was utterly adorable in his insecurity. 'Maybe you should just kiss me?'

There was a faint blush on Severus' cheeks, but after a moment's hesitation he raised himself on his toes to press a shy kiss to Lucius' lips. But the kiss took on a life of its own, growing more relaxed, passionate... not what Severus had thought he dared, but very much what he wanted. Lucius encouraged him, with his tongue and a soft hum of pleasure. How could Severus resist that sound? It had been the undoing of his resolve many times already. His heart was thumping again, more from excitement now, though, and he suddenly realised that one of his hands had found its way inside Lucius' robes and was now stroking soft skin.

Lucius moaned, a low groan of appreciation. He didn't want to goad Severus into something he wasn't ready for, but allow the boy to stray, to be curious, to let his need take him where it led... that he could. Lucius felt his cock wake; the feeling of Severus' thin arm around his neck, of searching fingers under expensive fabric made him hard. 'Severus...' he whispered, as they broke apart. 'My sweet Severus.' Lucius knew very well that there was nothing sweet about the boy, but in this moment he was. Innocent, so innocent.

Lucius moaned again, this time loudly. He had waited for this; waited for them to have time alone, time without the risk of being discovered; waited ever since he had kissed the boy for the first time and found an eager, passionate (and emotionally neglected) boy underneath the cold surface. Fragile, that was what the boy was, always ready to flee. That was why Lucius wanted them here, in private, so he could give Severus the possibility to explore. Lucius wasn't entirely altruistic, of course. He had used several nights in his lonely bed imagining what the boy would do. What _he_ would do. But for that to happen he had to be so very careful, otherwise he would be left with nothing but the selfsame cold, lonely bed.

Tryingly he opened one of the buttons in Severus' cheap shirt. If he had feared Severus would start like a skittish horse, he was pleasantly surprised; not only did Severus stay, but he also took it as a signal to open more of Lucius' robe. Lucius kept distracting him with kisses, and when he had opened the boy's shirt he carefully brushed his fingers over his thin chest. Severus shivered slightly, as if the light touch had raised goose pimples all over his body.

'Are you cold?' Lucius asked softly. 'We can lie down... the duvet is soft and thick.'

Severus just nodded, too excited to be afraid now. It felt good and he wanted more; wanted to touch more of Lucius' body; wanted to kiss him more, without the strain on his neck. He let Lucius guide him backwards to the bed, not letting go of him, still caressing him. Lucius had said he had looked forward to this, he had called Severus sweet... and _his_. Severus wanted it so very much to be true, and when he lay down on his back in the bed, he looked up into Lucius' eyes, trying to find a hint of dishonesty, of deception, but there was none.

Lucius carefully got in next to him, a long leg over Severus'. If it was to calm him, or to make him stay, Lucius didn't know. 'You are shaking. Do you want me to warm you?' Without waiting for Severus' accept, Lucius continued to unbutton the shirt he had pulled half way of the boy already. 'I want to undress you, then we can get under the covers...' Lucius kissed Severus' neck, moving down a bit as he pulled the shirt open. 'My Severus,' he repeated, wanting Severus to relax.

Lucius had had his pick of young boys; mostly brief rubbings between buttocks, or a boy kneeling in front of him, taking his cock and his come down the throat. It had never occurred to him to be careful or even interested in them. They were paying for what Lucius could give them; protection, connections, or just the status it gave that he cared to stick his cock in their cheap little mouths. It had been that way since Lucius had discovered his interest in men... boys. They were tools, nothing more.

Until now. Now there was Severus.

Severus was different, and Lucius was at a loss why. There were the evident things: Severus was ugly, poor, a half-blood and abundantly rude. Lucius loved it. He was fascinated by the brain, by the seriousness the boy could show one minute, only to turn into a teenaged boy the next. If Lucius had to admit it, he was enchanted. Truly enchanted. It was clear that Severus didn't care one Knut about who Lucius was, just like he didn't care about anyone else. He only cared about knowledge. Dark Arts.

Lucius continued to undress Severus, with some help from the boy when he needed it. Severus had not been idle either, and Lucius had very little to discard, once Severus was naked. He pulled the duvet over them both, dragging Severus into his arms again, using the excuse of warming him. Now Lucius had Severus where he wanted him: naked and close. He moved a hand over the exposed skin, caressing Severus' chest with fingers ghosting over peaking nipples. There was no hurry, and Lucius wanted Severus to do what _he_ wanted. He didn't have to wait long before a slender hand was lifted to reciprocate. Lucius sighed softly as he felt the cold fingers against his own nipples.

'Yes,' he whispered. 'That is nice. Don't stop.' He moved his hand lower, sliding over ribs, down to a hip, and only briefly brushed against Severus' hard prick.

'Oh!' Severus tensed. It wasn't as if Lucius hadn't touched him _there_ , he had, but they had never been fully naked, and definitely never in bed together like now, having real _sex_. There had been rubbing and wanking, and Lucius had even been on his knees once, to suck Severus off. 'Will you teach me today?' Severus said, knowing Lucius would know exactly what he asked. 'You promised to let me.'

Above him Lucius smiled. Ever the quest for knowledge with Severus, no matter the topic. 'I did, he said. 'But we have time, love. We have a whole week.' Lucius didn't even realise he had spoken the endearment aloud before it hung between them. 'Love,' he said again, as if tasting the word. Maybe that was what Severus was, maybe that was why Lucius hadn't let Severus do what he usually even demanded from the boys he had fagging for him. Because Severus was special. 'I'll teach you,' Lucius agreed. 'That, and a lot of other very nice things.' Lucius' fingers closed around Severus' cock.

Severus gave a loud moan and arched up against Lucius' hand. 'Teach me now,' he demanded. Lucius' clever hand felt so good on him, too good, as it stroked and teased him. Severus didn't want to come too quickly, like the young teen he was. He wanted to give Lucius something, show him that he was worth his time and effort. And he wanted to know everything that Lucius could teach him. This was almost as dark and mysterious as the Dark Arts, in a way, and Severus desired that as well.

Lucius looked at him for a moment, hand still playing with Severus' cock, but he nodded and rolled over on his back. 'Push down the duvet, then, and sit up comfortably so you can lean forward.'

Severus did as told, and knelt next to Lucius, letting his eyes roam over the naked body before him. It did nothing to calm him down, or diminish his arousal. Lucius was gorgeous... and he was going to let Severus suck him.

Letting his hand wander up Lucius' thigh, Severus bent over Lucius' groin, wrapping his hand around Lucius' cock, as he had done before; firmly, but not too much. Severus' breath was fast little sounds, warm against Lucius' cock as he experimentally stuck his tongue out to taste what he was offered. It was salty and... odd. He had tasted his own come, of course, but this was different, more musky and masculine, and it didn't taste too good. Severus' nose wrinkled.

'You'll get used to it. Breathe through the nose,' Lucius said, 'and suck lightly, just to begin with, until you are used to the taste.' He brushed Severus' hair away with one hand so he could watch. 'Don't take in more than you can manage. A little a time,' Lucius advised, wanting very much to have his cock buried deep in the boy's warm mouth. Lucius closed his eyes as Severus took him in deeper, the softness of the tongue sliding over the head was exquisite, and Lucius couldn't hold back a content moan.

Severus did his best and found that if he moved his hand up and down the shaft at the same time, the moans continued. He focused on licking and teasing the areas also that made Lucius react more - a gasp, a deeper moan, tensing of fingers on Severus' shoulder. Lucius had been right too, he did get used to it. There were simply too many nice aspects that he forgot about the taste and the apprehension. Most of all, he enjoyed the fact that he could make Lucius sound like this; that he had the power to make Lucius forget everything else. He did remember how good it had been when Lucius had done this to him, and his cock twitched as if to say that it enjoyed this just as much as Severus did.

'Enough! Enough!' Lucius reached down and grabbed his balls hard. The little imp had driven him almost over the top. Salazar! He would be perfect with a little more practise. 'Severus, damn it!'

Severus looked up with a decidedly wicked look in the dark eyes. 'You didn't like it?' he asked and Lucius had no doubt that Severus knew exactly how good he had been at this. Lucius wondered briefly if Severus had practised, and the hilarious thought of Severus and a cucumber passed his mind and made him smile.

'You know I did. Now come up here and let me show you something else,' Lucius demanded. 'Something that is nice for you.'

'But that was nice. I liked it.' Severus hadn't liked the taste, but the feeling of soft skin and the ragged moans had been... intoxicating. 'What will you teach me now?' He lay down again and was pushed onto his back by Lucius' firm hands. The smile on Lucius' face was beautiful, Severus thought, and he was certain now that Lucius had something special in mind for him. Perhaps... perhaps today would be the day Lucius took him fully? Severus had heard other boys whisper about it, and had also seen glimpses when passing by, glimpses of young boys bent over for the older boys.

But Lucius just kissed him, while his hands caressed and stroked his body. Once again, Lucius' hand found its way to Severus' cock, but now he didn't stroke it so purposefully, more like teasing him. It had the desired effect. Soon Severus was moaning and panting, and he didn't notice that he'd spread his legs a little when Lucius' fingers had moved over the inside of his thighs, when they had played with his balls.

Then the tip of a finger brushed over Severus' arsehole, and the loud gasp he made only made Lucius lean over him and kiss him softly.

'You want it?' Lucius asked, and Severus really couldn't remember having wanted anything more than that. To feel Lucius inside, even if it was just a finger.

'Yes,' Severus whispered, unsure if he was able to speak, all his attention was directed at the finger sliding and pressing slightly down there... oh, yes... he wanted. Severus was aroused beyond words, the pleasure was almost too much. He had no idea he had so many sensitive little spots there. He slid his arms around Lucius' neck, clinging to him, as if to stay above the flood of pleasure Lucius gave him. 'Inside?' he managed to croak.

'We need a little...' Lucius reached for his wand and a vial appeared next to them. '... of this, then.' Severus frowned when the teasing finger withdrew, but then it was back again, a little colder and a lot slicker. Before Severus had time to ask again, the finger slipped into him, pressing him open.

'Oh!' It felt odd, not bad... but strange, as if he needed to go to the toilet, but it was all the wrong way since Lucius' finger pressed deeper. Then it began to move slowly, in and out of him, a steady rhythm, and Severus couldn't stop the moans it caused. It felt better and better, and he knew that he would want this again, more, often. He held Lucius tightly and felt as if he was lost anyway in the flood, but it was all right because Lucius was there with him, kissing him and mumbling little endearments.

'Sweet boy... My Severus...' Lucius thought he had never seen someone so beautiful - even in his undeniable ugliness - as Severus this moment. If others could see him... the look of pleasure and trust... Lucius looked at Severus, lost in sensation and felt lost too. Somehow Severus' pleasure became the most important thing, if only Lucius could watch the boy like this; with the black eyes glazed over, with the thin lips red and damp and... kissable. 'More... another finger?' Lucius asked before he had to kiss Severus again. Severus just nodded, his lips sliding over Lucius'. Carefully Lucius pulled the finger almost out of Severus tight arse, and as he pushed in he added yet another. Severus cried out.

Lucius immediately stopped moving. 'Did I hurt you?' he asked and there was real concern in his voice. He didn't want to hurt Severus at all, just make him feel good. But Severus shook his head. Lucius knew it was probably burning though, hurting, despite Severus' denial. He took it slower, though, and gradually, Severus relaxed again, and Lucius' fingers moved easier in and out of him. With a little twist of his fingers, he made Severus gasp, and when he found that hidden little gland inside the boy Severus cried out again - but not in pain this time.

'What did you do?' His eyes were wide, black pools, and Lucius almost drowned in them.

'This,' he whispered and pressed the little bump again.

'Ah!' Severus' voice was hoarse; arousal, pain, need, seemed to mingle, making Severus lose what little control he had of his body. He thrust up against Lucius' hand, almost hurting himself in the process. His thin fingers were digging into Lucius' pale shoulder, as if trying to pull him closer, closer; as if he wanted them to melt together. 'What is it?' he whispered. 'It is just as if you touched my-'

'I know,' Lucius murmured. 'Relax, and I'll give you more.' He pushed inside again, rubbing over the small bump, watching Severus lose his relative composure again, then again.

'Oh god!' Severus didn't know if he wanted it to stop or go on forever, it was just so intense. He had a part of Lucius inside him! 'Is this,' he moaned again, 'how it feels to...' He wanted it, he thought. He wanted Lucius to take him now, to make him his boy.

Lucius nodded and kissed Severus softly. 'Only more. This is just two fingers.' Severus' reactions made Lucius ache to feel the boy on his cock, and he moved slightly against him; rubbing his own hard cock against the Severus' leg.

'Please?' Severus writhed under Lucius, moving his leg to press against the hardness he felt. That was what he wanted: Lucius.

'Severus, no. It is too soon!'

'Lucius, please... you have done it to some of the other bo-'

Lucius put a finger over Severus' mouth. 'But you are not 'other boys'. You are not ready for it yet.'

Severus looked disappointed. 'Would you rather have them than me? Am I not good enough for you?' He had a very gloomy look, suddenly, the black eyes hard.

Lucius laughed, but hurried to rub the spot inside Severus to remove the boy's displeasure that way. 'Oh, you are.' Lucius kissed Severus again. 'More than good enough. Don't you see that is why I want to wait? I don't _care_ about those boys and their arses. I care about _you_ , Severus. I want it to be good for you.'

'Then do it. I want you to! If you say you'll make it good and give me what I want?'

Lucius hid a smile. He realised that he might be in for a ride, since Severus most certainly didn't have a trace of the respect for Lucius Malfoy other boys had. If Lucius had ever thought he was on top of things and would continue to be the one in charge, Severus Snape had made it quite clear it wasn't the case. It was somehow a turning point. Even if Lucius was no more than seventeen, he recognised power and strength when he saw it, and Severus had it in abundance. He had what Lucius wanted and admired, and this moment he was very, very sure he hadn't picked the wrong boy. Also he was quite certain he had no intentions to let Severus go. Not now, not later. Not if what he saw here - the promise of the man he would become - was true. Salazar, what a boy!

Lucius pulled his hand out, then - without warning - pushing a third finger inside Severus' tight, hot arse. Maybe that could make the boy change his mind?

'Ah!' Severus hid his face against Lucius' shoulder, all tensed up and clenching. He gasped for air and Lucius was surprised to feel the determination in him, he tried to relax again, like Lucius had told him to earlier. The clenching felt so good around Lucius' fingers, and he knew so well how it would feel if it had been his cock instead. It made it very difficult for him to remember why he shouldn't fuck Severus at this very moment.

'Touch me there again!' Severus demanded, wanting it to feel good again.

When Lucius did, Severus relaxed back on the bed and slowly the pained look on his face disappeared.

'You can touch me while I do this,' Lucius suggested. 'I'll make you come.' He longed for some relief himself now. Fingering Severus was far too arousing.

But Severus shook his head. 'No.' This was more than two fingers, he knew, so this had to be more like how it would feel when Lucius finally had his cock inside him. And this he could survive, even if it hurt a bit.

'No?' Lucius was close to flabbergasted. 'I thought you wanted to touch me?' He paused, stilling his fingers inside the boy.

'No.' Severus' expression was determined. 'I want you inside. I don't care if it hurts,' he said, clearly not meaning the touching of Lucius' cock. 'It can't be that much larger.'

Lucius looked at Severus in silence for a moment, then shook his head. 'Are you going to be this stubborn the rest of our lives? Maybe I should choose someone a bit less bossy?' Lucius pushed the fingers up Severus' arse again, harder, to show that he hadn't just been joking. Severus wasn't really ready. Hell, Lucius wasn't! Not that he didn't want to, but he would have liked to take it easy with his young lover. Slow.

Severus just groaned, and sneered. 'More!'

Lucius had liked the earlier look of bliss and pleasure on Severus' face better than this one. He had to realise that Severus' mind was set, and there was nothing Lucius could do to make him change it. He could leave, but that was out of the question. So, he sighed and stilled his hand once more. It wouldn't help matters if he hurt Severus now. Suddenly, he felt a touch against his cock, fingers stroking it lightly, and he gave in. Softly, he kissed the sneer away from Severus' face.

'Will you at least let me take it slow for you? I want you to enjoy your first time.'

Severus nodded. He would prefer to enjoy it as well. 'Tell me what to do.'

'Just relax as much as possible.' Lucius didn't think he had said much more than that all the time they had been in this bed. 'I'll use some more oil.' Lucius reached for the vial. This was becoming so much more serious than he had planned. Usually it didn't mean anything to him to take a boy's virginity, nothing but a nice orgasm for him. If the boy hurt it wasn't really his problem, as long as the boy didn't break. No one told anyway. But now? Lucius wanted to make Severus enjoy. He wanted to watch him writhe in pleasure, impaled by Lucius' cock. Not be in pain, or feel more uncomfortable than necessary. He wanted Severus to want more!

Slowly Lucius poured oil in his hand before lay back in the bed, then smothered his cock with the pleasantly scented lubrication. 'Straddle me. That way you can take as much as you think you can have inside.' Lucius' mind suddenly reminded him of the tightness of Severus' arse, of the hot, clenching hole he would be able to fuck in a little while. Lucius stilled a moan. Oh lord, Severus was delicious!

Severus kept his eyes on Lucius' cock as he moved to straddle his hips. It suddenly looked larger now that he knew that he'd finally get it inside him. The oil made it glisten and shine, and Lucius' fingers holding it steady for him were slick with the oil too. In deep concentration, Severus moved a little more forward as Lucius pulled at one of his legs, and then he felt the tip of Lucius' cock against his already sore arse. Lucius rubbed the head over his opening and Severus took a deep breath before he nodded at him and pushed back.

At first it wasn't so bad, and for a moment Severus was certain it would be even better than the fingers had been. It was... slick and round and the tip teased every sensitive spot as it slid in. Then it was as if his muscle _there_ realised that it had to stay stretched like that, and the pressure became almost too much. 'Wait,' Severus gasped, as he tried to accommodate the thought of being breached like that, tried to accommodate the large cock that slowly slid into him.

'Easy, love,' Lucius whispered. 'If it becomes too much, move up. You don't have to do- Oh lord!' Lucius realised that it was quite the wrong thing to say, since it only encouraged Severus to be even more stubborn. However, the sensation of the tight young arse (Lucius' hands were firmly placed around Severus' buttocks) and the burning heat surrounding his cock was driving him mad with desire. But he had to be calm, since Severus could not. One of them had to keep sane in this.

Above Lucius, Severus paused again, half Lucius' cock up his arse. His eyes were closed. Lucius couldn't determine how much the boy hurt. 'Severus,' he whispered. 'Look at me.' He slid a hand up Severus' back, over his thigh, and he could feel him tremble. 'Severus, you are hurting yourself!'

Slowly, Severus opened his eyes. Lucius' hands on his body felt good, soothing somehow. He met Lucius' gaze and he could see the genuine worry in them, and it made him ease off a little. It felt better as soon as he did, and he gave a shaky sigh, letting Lucius pull him forward for a soft kiss.

'You don't have to hurry,' Lucius reminded him. 'I'm not going anywhere.' Lucius stroked his back, and the trembling stopped. 'Move a little up and down now, so you get used to it. You don't have to have all of it inside to enjoy.' Lucius put his hands on Severus' hips and slowly pulled him up a little, and then let him sink down again on his cock. A moan escaped him at the sensation of the tight muscle moving on him. 'You feel so good!'

Severus got the hang of it soon, and also noticed that it was easier to take more inside him like this. More and more of Lucius' cock disappeared into him, and there was something akin to a triumphant smile on his face when he sat back with all of Lucius' cock in his arse.

'It is not a competition, you know?' Lucius groaned. The boy was really something. He caressed Severus, running his hands over the boy's chest, rubbing his nipples; then letting his hands follow Severus' slender, almost thin waist, down to massage Severus' cock. 'I am going to turn you over,' Lucius said. 'So I can fuck you. If you still want to?'

Severus tensed for a moment. His arse felt as if it had split, his insides were aflame. He didn't know if he could manage. What if it was worse than this? 'I...' Severus didn't know what to say. What if he declined and Lucius told him to bugger off? Severus nodded. 'I want to. Promise to... stop... if?'

Lucius didn't reply. He just reached for Severus, wrapping his arms around him and rolled them over. Underneath him Severus winced, his face contracting in pain. Lucius adjusted them, careful not to move to much, as not to hurt more than tolerable. 'I'll stop,' he murmured. 'I want to fuck you really badly right now, but I'll stop if you tell me to.'

The nod was barely perceptible, but Severus' hands loosened their tight grip on Lucius' shoulders, and Lucius took that as agreement. He was glad for it too, because the slow glide into Severus' tight arse had made him feel as if he would explode if he didn't get to fuck him soon. He tried to move carefully, pulling out slowly and then pushing back inside. Soft lips moved against his cheek and Lucius turned his head to catch Severus' mouth in a kiss, partly to distract him but mostly just because he wanted to kiss his young lover. His pace increased, hips moving a bit faster, a bit harder against Severus' body, and the delicious friction coaxed moan after moan from him. It was just so good to fuck this boy, to have Severus fully. Lucius looked at him, and the warm feeling he felt inside couldn't only be explained with arousal and passion.

Severus looked so attractive, inviting, as he lay there; the white skin flushed, his eyes closed. Lucius paused for a moment, trying not to come right that instant, watching his young lover. A tear had ran down Severus' cheek. Maybe this was worse for him than he let Lucius know. 'Severus?' Lucius' voice was broken from the arousal. 'Can I go on?'

Severus just nodded once. He couldn't speak; he was certain he would only able to sob. Then a hand slid in between them, warmth surrounding his almost flaccid cock, somehow relieving the pain. 'Yes,' Severus whimpered. He didn't want Lucius to know that he felt in a bit over his head. Lucius moved slightly above him, adjusting inside him, and then... oh! Then Lucius hit the wonderful spot and the pain subsided into a dull throbbing as the pleasure spiked. 'Yes!' he groaned, this time with more conviction.

That moment Lucius could have died from pleasure, and died happy. Severus opened his eyes, and for a moment they both seemed to understand the strange tenderness and the flares of passion between them. They both understood that - nurtured and cared for - they would have something precious. Then Lucius thrust in, making sure to rub against Severus' prostate, making their mutual pleasure spiral, pain and worries forgotten for a moment.

Their breathing got harsher, and Lucius couldn't hold back. After another few thrusts into Severus, he groaned loudly and tensed. His hips moved erratically as he came, giving him a very intense sensation while he filled Severus' arse with his come. When the spasms were over, he relaxed over Severus and held him tightly, kissing his damp cheeks. 'Oh Severus...'

Severus opened his eyes and gave Lucius a small smile. It was over, and he'd made Lucius come! The last part of it hadn't been as bad as the beginning either. But now that Lucius had stopped moving and giving him some kind of pleasure he felt very uncomfortable. He gave a sigh of relief when Lucius pulled out of him and stretched out on his side next to him.

'Come here,' Lucius whispered and pulled Severus close again, one hand closing around the boy's soft cock.

With slow and teasing moves, Lucius coaxed it into growing hard, and Severus moaned. This felt good; now his arse was just a dull throbbing in the background, the new sensations of pleasure taking most of his attention. He felt so good in Lucius' embrace and the hand moving faster and faster on his cock was... Severus arched up, tense, as an intense feeling of pleasure surged against him, entirely different from when he had tossed off himself, different, even, from the encounters he had had with Lucius in dark, abandoned classrooms. Severus whimpered. He had rarely felt so powerless, so taken by powers and urges he had no possibility of controlling. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be? A blinding travel through pain and darkness and need; only to find comfort and kisses on the other side of it? Severus let go of the far too mature insightful thought that had hit him and cried his orgasm out, coming hard in Lucius' hand.

Panting, he hid his face at Lucius' neck, hiding the tears and embarrassment and the odd feelings he couldn't control. There was nothing to say now. He had given himself to Lucius, left himself with no way of returning to innocence. He clung to Lucius, hovering in this empty space where he didn't know and still knew what it meant. Finally he was able to speak, and Lucius' name was a question in itself. 'Lucius? What...'

Lucius smiled softly and stroked Severus' cheek. This evening had not turned out the way he'd planned, but in some ways, it had proven to be much more and much better than he'd imagined. Severus was so very different from other boys, not only those of his own age, and the willpower and strength he possessed was remarkable. Lucius had realised that this was exactly what he'd been looking for, without even being aware of it.

'My Severus,' Lucius whispered once more, knowing that was how it was meant to be.


End file.
